


Мародеры vs Дурслеи

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В роковую ночь Джеймс Поттер по заданию Ордена отлучился из коттеджа. Лили Поттер погибла, защищая сына.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый такт

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вычитан Elga, kasmunaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Абсурдная история-ответ на вечный спор: отдал бы Дамблдор Гарри отцу/крестному, если бы тот выжил/не сел в тюрьму...

**Раз**

— Что-о-о-о? 

Как бы Джеймсу ни хотелось отгородиться от всего мира, оставшись наедине со своим горем, как бы ни хотелось умереть от невыносимой боли, но слова директора он услышал и понял. И так возмутился, что на пару минут даже забыл о смерти жены: 

— Вы! Хотите! Отобрать! Сына! У! Живого! Отца! 

— Джеймс, ты меня не так понял, — мягко проговорил Альбус. 

— Очень даже ТАК! — умирать Поттеру расхотелось мигом. 

— Мать принесла себя в жертву… 

— Откуда вы знаете? Вы что, присутствовали при убийстве? Или с Волдемортом успели поболтать? 

— Шрам. И то, что мальчик остался в живых, говорит только о… 

Альбус не успел договорить, как Поттер аппарировал к черту на кулички. 

**Два**

— Ты представляешь? — Джеймс метался по заваленной пыльными книгами комнатушке Люпина, укачивая спавшего без задних ног сына. — Наш добрый директор решил влезть и сюда. Мало ему, что нас перессорил из-за донесений шпионов, так еще и Гарри отобрать хочет! 

Люпин устало молчал. Все аргументы, что, мол, Джеймс не так понял, не прокатили. 

— А где Питер? — решил сменить тему Ремус. 

Джеймс, хлопнув себя по лбу, пробормотал: 

— Совсем забыл, — и достал из кармана за тонкий облезлый хвост дохлую крысу. 

— Мертв? — с ужасом спросил Ремус. Ужас заключался не в том, что Джеймс убил Питера, а в том, что таскал его с собой. 

— Эта тварь всех нас еще переживет, — процедил Джеймс. 

— Ты его оглушил, что ли? 

— Уж поверь, оглушил как следует. Где Сириус? 

— Гм, кажется, он ищет Питера… 

— Свистни, что не надо, пусть берет в лапы хвост и мчится сюда. 

— Я здесь, — Сириус возник у двери. — Только без Хвоста. 

Джеймс швырнул ему Питера. Тот поймал его и высоко поднял. 

— Теперь ты с ним. 

— Энервейт! — произнес Люпин, и крыса открыла красные глазки. 

**Три**

В центре комнаты, почти рядом с Джеймсом, взметнулось пламя, и трое друзей разом крикнули, причем Джеймс даже не потрудился достать палочку: 

— Агуаменти! 

Мощный поток воды сбил пламя, и Мародеры увидели мокрого Альбуса Дамблдора. 

— Без глупостей! — произнес он и чихнул. 

— Добро пожаловать, директор, — машинально отозвался вежливый Ремус. 

Альбус снова чихнул, и Джеймс инстинктивно отвернулся от него. 

— Ради Мерлина! Как будто вы заклинание сушки не помните, — бросил он. 

Директор достал палочку и проговорил заклинание одновременно с Люпином и Блэком. Так что вода испарилась сиюминутно с характерным шипением. Еще пару секунд директор стоял в облаке пара. 

— Благодарю, друзья мои, — Альбус достал носовой платок и высморкался. — Однако вам следует соизмерять силы с энтузиазмом. Другой на моем месте получил бы ожоги такой тяжести, что даже в святом Мунго вряд ли бы взялись помочь. Тем не менее, рад вас видеть. 

Взгляд директора остановился на крысе, которую Сириус сжимал в руках. Та визжала, извивалась и норовила укусить. 

— Зато мы не рады, — отрезал Джеймс и обратился к Люпину: — Ремус, нельзя ли на дом наложить чары, чтобы никто, кроме нас, не смог сюда проникать? 

— Нужно время, но я сейчас займусь этим. 

— А тем временем один дом уже заколдован, — вмешался Альбус. — Осталось только отдать мальчика и скрепить чары. 

Люпин и Сириус одновременно ринулись вперед, загораживая друга. 

— Мечтайте больше, — хмыкнул Джеймс. 

— Закон на нашей стороне, — Сириус щелкнул крысу по носу и посмотрел прямо в глаза директора. 

— И совесть тоже, — твердо добавил Люпин. 

— Здравый смысл… 

— Ни один здравый смысл не заставит меня отказаться от сына! 

— Предлагаю всем успокоиться и начать разговор заново. Ремус, нальешь чайку? 

— Да. 

— Отлично, я тут как раз сладенькое принес. 

Крыса изловчилась и цапнула Сириуса за палец. 

— Ступефай, — небрежно произнес он и сунул бессознательную тушку в карман. Ремус непроизвольно рассмеялся. 

— Ты чего? — удивились все. 

— Не могу, — сгибаясь и давясь слезами, выдохнул Люпин, — Питера! В карман! 

— А куда его еще девать? — удивился Блэк. — На стол положить, что ли? Аппетит весь испортит. Я бы даже голодным его не стал жрать. 

— Дело в том, что я тоже принес его в кармане, — улыбнулся Джеймс. 

— Одни и те же повадки, — продолжал смеяться Ремус. 

— С кем поведешься, от того и наберешься, — мудро изрек Альбус, глядя на Мародеров поверх поблескивающих очков. Он уже придумал, как достичь компромисса.


	2. Второй такт

**Раз**

— Вы на полном серьезе предлагаете Джеймсу здесь жить? — с сомнением спросил Люпин, когда Вернон захлопнул перед их носами дверь. 

Хотя никто не взялся бы осуждать Дурслея, который рано утром отворил дверь, думая, что пришел молочник, и увидел странную делегацию бродячих актеров. 

— Наш Дадли еще мал для спектаклей, — буркнул он. 

— Зато ему Гарри в самый раз, — отозвался Ремус. 

Вернон взглянул на сверток в руках одного из чокнутых. Ребенок? Не кукла? 

— У меня нет денег! — сварливо бросил он. 

— Зато у меня есть, — мило откликнулся Джеймс. 

Разговор зашел в тупик, и Вернон не придумал ничего лучше, как хлопнуть дверью. 

— Кажется, Альбус, по-вашему не получится, — хмыкнул Сириус. 

— И слава Мерлину, — отозвался Джеймс. — Мне совсем не нравится этот дом. Почему я не могу жить в своем? 

— Может, потому, что он разрушен? — любезно напомнил Сириус. 

— Думаю, надо попытаться поговорить с ними еще раз, — озабоченно пробормотал Альбус и вновь постучал в дверь. 

Вернон, который, несомненно, стоял за ней и подслушивал, дернулся и принялся закрываться на все возможные и невозможные замки. Он даже решил подпереть дверь на всякий пожарный случай, поэтому подошел к шкафчику для обуви и принялся, пыхтя с непривычки от физических упражнений, двигать его ко входу. 

«Значит, поселиться тут решили, а свой дом разрушили», — бормотал он себе под нос. 

На шум вышла Петуния. 

— Вернон! — злым шепотом цыкнула она на мужа. — Ты же Дадли разбудишь! 

Дурслей как раз установил шкафчик у двери, выпрямился и вытер пот со лба. 

— Звони в полицию, Туни. 

— Алохомора, — произнесли с той стороны двери, и она распахнулась, приложив Вернона по затылку и опрокинув шкафчик ему на ногу. Дурслей взвыл от боли и обернулся к непрошенным гостям. 

— Никакой полиции, — твердо произнес смешно одетый старик с длинной белой бородой. 

— Простите за беспорядок, — проговорил бедно одетый молодой человек и махнул рукой. Обувной шкафчик сразу отпрыгнул в сторону с ноги Вернона. 

— Туни, звони немедленно, — Дурслей закрыл собой жену. 

— А что, полиция — это весело, — Сириус толкнул Джеймса. 

— Только зря время потеряете, — предупредил Люпин. 

— Поттер, — прошипела миссис Дурслей, с трудом протискиваясь между мужем и дверным косяком, — что за балаган? 

— Привет, Петуния, а ты не изменилась, — вставил, наконец, Поттер. 

— Где Лили? 

Джеймс помрачнел. 

— Ее убили. 

На лице миссис Дурслей пронеслась вся возможная и невозможная гамма чувств: злорадство, удивление, шок и растерянность. Именно в таком порядке. 

Но размышляла она недолго: 

— Заходите. 

**Два**

— Жить у нас?! Нет, нет и нет! — возмущался Дурслей. — Ненормальные у меня дома! 

— Ненормальные? — нехорошо так переспросил Поттер. Очень нехорошо. Люпин и Дамблдор поняли, что могут получить второго Темного Лорда, и поспешили вмешаться. 

— Вы не понимаете, если мальчик будет с вами, то вы будете в безопасности, — выдал железный аргумент Люпин. 

— Мальчик с отцом не будут вам мешать, и опасны будут не так, как только один мальчик, — сказал Альбус Петунии. — Давайте рассуждать логично... 

— Логично? — прорычал Вернон, перебивая его. — О какой чертовой безопасности вы толкуете, если сестру Туни убили как раз из-за этого ребенка? 

— Лили пожертвовала своей жизнью, поэтому-то стала возможна кровная защита. Если Петуния согласится принять Гарри, то на этом доме будут чары такой силы, что никто не сможет причинить вреда ни вам, ни ему, — ответил Альбус. 

Дурслеи молча переваривали информацию. На лицах застыли скептицизм и острое недовольство. 

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы с вами или с Дадли что-то случилось? — поинтересовался у них Сириус. 

— А что с нами может случиться? — ощетинился Дурслей. — С нами никогда ничего не случается. Мы нормальные! 

— У Темного Лорда есть много сторонников. Они с радостью отомстят за своего повелителя. А так как до Джеймса они не доберутся, а вас найдут запросто, то... — Люпин многозначительно замолчал. 

— А зачем им нас искать? — удивилась Петуния. 

— Затем, что вы родственники Лили, — отрезал Сириус. 

— Мы с ней не общались! И вообще… 

— Вряд ли кто-нибудь станет разбираться в ваших отношениях, — вставил Люпин, и по-доброму улыбнулся: — Кроме нас. 

— С порога шарахнут вас убийственным заклятием, и пискнуть не успеете, — добавил не менее добрым тоном Сириус и достал в доказательство полудохлую крысу. 

Петунию перекосило. 

— А где они будут жить? — Вернон уцепился за последний аргумент. — В чулане под лестницей? 

Джеймс, давно уже доставший палочку, глядел на толстяка с нехорошим прищуром и прикидывал, во что бы его превратить. Разумеется для острастки. 

— О! Не волнуйтесь, — вмешался Альбус, — мы расширим ваш дом. 

— В смысле? Достроите? — не понял Вернон. 

— Расширим. Магически добавим еще комнат, если захотите, то и вам тоже. Снаружи дом будет выглядеть, как и раньше, зато внутри, кроме первого этажа, — иначе. Можем даже сделать черный ход, чтобы вы пореже пересекались друг с другом. 

— И много комнат вы хотите добавить? — севшим голосом спросил Вернон, отказываясь верить во всю эту чушь. 

— Хм, Джеймс, сколько тебе надо комнат? — Альбус повернулся к Поттеру. 

— Я не привередлив, целый дом мне не нужен, — скромно отозвался тот. — Пожалуй, можно ограничиться гостиной, кабинетом, спальней, комнатой для Гарри, комнатой для игр, естественно, туалетной, ванной, гардеробной. Кухня, думаю, не понадобится. 

Вернон задохнулся от скромности Джеймса. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Альбус. 

**Три**

— Надо же, — восхитился Люпин, — управились до обеда. 

Они вчетвером (не считая Гарри, игравшего с крысой на коленях у крестного) сидели в новой гостиной Поттеров и с наслаждением смотрели на результат собственного волшебства. 

— Уютно, — одобрил Джеймс. 

— Главное, правильно подобранные цвета, — ляпнул Сириус. 

Стены гостиной были бежевые с тусклым золотым тиснением. В центре стоял стол из красного дерева, за которым они сейчас все устроились. Напротив окна расположился диван, естественно, красно-коричневого цвета. Надо ли говорить, какого цвета были занавески? 

Над камином из розового мрамора висела фотография Лили Поттер. Именно она первой бросилась в глаза вошедшей Петунии. 

Обалдевшая от роскошного интерьера, миссис Дурслей выглянула в окно посмотреть, не уехали ли грузчики: ведь не могли эти колдуны сотворить мебель из воздуха? И замерла. Окно выходило на берег лесного озера, за которым маячили башни старинного замка. 

— К-а-ак? — вырвалось у нее. 

— Да, здесь пришлось повозиться, — признался Альбус, — зато вид хороший, не правда ли? 

— Но как? 

— Чары иллюзий вкупе с заклятием места, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Ерунда. 

— Уровень СОВ, — поддержал друга Сириус, освобождая от Гарри свои волосы. Мальчик решил крысу оживить, пощекотав локоном крестного. 

— Ну не скажите, — вмешался Люпин, — нам пришлось обойти парадокс Мадженты Комсток. 

— Можно было бы и не обходить, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Подумаешь, в окне ничего бы не было, пока туда бы не посмотрели. 

— А если бы маггл сфотографировал окно? — спросил Люпин. — И увидел пустое белое пятно на снимке? 

— Он бы решил, что у него не исправен аппарат, — ответил Сириус. 

— А что маггл здесь забыл? — удивился Джеймс, и все как один посмотрели на Петунию. 

— Обед готов, — пискнула она. 

Миссис Дурслей охотно бы обошлась без сотрапезников, но, во-первых, не хотелось садиться за стол, зная, что рядом находятся голодные колдуны — еще превратят в крыс и жаб и отдадут играть противному мальчишке. А во-вторых, Джеймс Поттер сразу дал ей неприлично большую сумму денег, от которой так хотелось отказаться и которую в то же время хотелось взять (что она и сделала). 

— Отлично! — обрадовались Мародеры. 

— Вот и первые шаги к компромиссу,— обрадовался Альбус. — Мне пора… 

— Не останетесь? — выдохнула Петуния не без облегчения. 

— Прошу прощения, но мне давно нужно быть в другом месте. Кстати, заберу-ка я у вас крысу. 

И не успел никто сказать: «Нет!», как Питер очутился в руках у Дамблдора. 

Гарри, лишившись игрушки, заревел. 

Как выяснилось, никто из колдунов не переносил детский плач. Поэтому мальчик получил плюшевого медведя от Альбуса, маленькую фигурку тролля от Джеймса, погремушку–снитч от Сириуса и волшебные пузыри от Ремуса. Первые пузыри пустил Люпин, а дальше уже сам Гарри дул в трубочку и звонко смеялся, разглядывая мыльные копии волшебных существ. Медведя он сунул себе под мышку, а тролль с дубинкой ходил взад-вперед по ладошке и пытался сбить очередной пузырь. Довершал картину снитч, зависший в воздухе и иногда расправляющий крылья. 

Пока мальчик с тетей отвлеклись на чудеса, колдуны чуть не поругались. Посадили Гарри на диван и пошли разбираться между собой. 

— Он мой! — говорил Джеймс. 

— Он наш! — поправлял его Сириус. 

Люпин молчал, но молчал в поддержку друзей. 

— Только без глупостей! — повторял Альбус. — Поверьте, для всех будет лучше, если Петтигрю сядет в Азкабан. 

— Вы, как всегда, правы, директор, — цедил Джеймс, — но Питер все равно мой. 

— Я не директор, — внезапно другим тоном заговорил Альбус, — а глава Уизенгамота. И никак не могу обвиняемого оставить в качестве игрушки. Если вы забыли, у нас запрещены издевательства. 

— Мы убьем его без издевательств, — ответили Джеймс и Сириус хором. 

— И быстро, — поддержал друзей Ремус. 

— Тогда мне придется вас отправить в Азкабан, а мальчика оставить здесь. 

Гарри, потянувшись за очередным пузырем, свалился на пол. И снова заплакал. 

— Вы убийственно правы, — мрачнея, повторил Джеймс, глядя, как Петуния с испугом и отвращением поднимает мальчика с пола.


	3. Третий такт

**Раз**

— Идем? — глядя на зевающего Джеймса, сидевшего с Гарри у окна, предложил Люпин. — Уже поздно. 

— Ты иди, а я останусь. 

— Неудобно… 

— А вдруг что случится? — возразил Сириус. 

— Ничего не случится, действуют же кровные чары! 

— А в Лощине действовал Фиделиус — и что? 

— Так если бы не слабое звено… не Питер… 

— Откуда ты знаешь, может, и здесь будет слабое звено? 

— Слабым может быть только компромисс, которого с таким трудом удалось достичь. Между магглами и нами. 

— Вот видишь! 

— Я вижу, что ты и здесь пытаешься вмешаться и все переиначить, и в итоге разрушить! 

— Повтори, что ты сказал! 

— Только то, что Фиделиус сработал бы, если бы не твой замечательный план! 

Оба вскочили на ноги и с возмущением уставились друг на друга. 

— Что происходит? — вмешался Джеймс, поднимая голову. 

— Ничего, — хором ответили друзья замогильными голосами. 

— Да-да. Так я и поверил. 

— Сириус хочет переселиться к тебе! 

— Правда? — обрадовался Джеймс и быстро добавил: — Я за! Мне не по себе с этими магглами. Странные они какие-то и недружелюбные. Боятся и точно за спиной пакость отколют. 

— Думаешь, после того как в их доме поселится еще один колдун, они станут дружелюбнее? — поинтересовался Люпин. 

— Да ладно, я могу на глаза им показываться в виде Бродяги! — отмахнулся Сириус. 

— Тем не менее… 

— Признайся, Ремус, что сам бы с удовольствием переехал бы к нам, — подмигнул другу Сириус. 

Люпин не нашел достойного ответа, и издал какой-то нечеловеческий булькающий звук. 

— Решено! — заключил Джеймс. — Вы остаетесь. Сейчас пришлепаем за комнатой Гарри еще две спальни. 

— Джеймс, — попытался возразить Ремус, — не надо. Если магглы узнают, они выгонят тебя, и чары разрушатся. 

— Откуда они узнают? Замаскируем входы. Под картинами. 

— И пароли установим, как в школе, — засмеялся Сириус. 

— Сейчас Гарри уложу, и все решим, — Джеймс поднял сына на руки и вышел из гостиной. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Сириус. Мне она не нравится. 

— Тебе поначалу не нравятся все мои идеи. 

— Большая часть из них заканчивалась плохо. А остальная — еще хуже. 

— Думаешь, сейчас будет так же, как с Лощиной? — с трудом и совсем другим тоном спросил Сириус. 

Глядя ему в лицо, Люпин не отважился ответить утвердительно. Было видно, что друг винит в случившемся только себя. Следовательно, Джеймсу еще хуже. 

— Я думаю, — Ремус тщательно подбирал слова, — что Джеймса нельзя оставлять одного. Так что стоит задержаться на пару дней. 

«И тебя тоже нельзя оставлять», — подумал он. 

— Дурслеи нам не запрещали навещать Джеймса, так? — нашелся Блэк. 

— Так, — согласился Люпин. 

— И срок пребывания в доме не ограничивали? 

— Нет. Но они же не думали, что мы будем здесь жить! Нам по-хорошему следует у них спросить разрешения. Хотя бы иногда гостить у друга. 

— Если не было прямого запрета, то нарываться на него глупо, — резонно возразил Сириус. — Поэтому не понимаю, чего ты беспокоишься. В крайнем случае, модифицируем память. 

Люпин нахмурился: 

— Лучше не доводить до крайностей. 

— Тьфу, ты правильный до ужаса, одно слово — староста! 

— Да, я такой. 

— Значит, остаемся? 

— Значит, остаемся! 

— Снова вместе, как в старые добрые времена… 

**Два**

— Пошел! Пошел! Брысь! 

Утро началось с воплей миссис Дурслей, которую черт дернул пригласить нового жильца на завтрак. Не успела она перешагнуть порог гостиной, как наткнулась на огромного черного волкодава. 

Пес в ответ громко по-собачьи высказал свое «фи» манерам Петунии. То есть попросту ее облаял. 

Джеймс выскочил, как черт из табакерки, а Ремусу хватило ума затормозить в комнате Гарри. 

— Бродяга, ко мне, — прикрикнул Поттер, сходу оценив диспозицию. Сириус махнул прыжком через всю комнату и положил лапы на плечи другу. 

— Это твоя собака? — спросила Петуния. 

— Да, моя. 

— Но когда ты успел ее завести? Вчера же был без нее? 

— Нет, с ней. 

— Но мы ее не видели. 

— Возможно. Но то, что вы ее не видели, еще не значит, что у меня ее не было. 

Аргумент пришлось принять, но Петуния быстро нашлась: 

— Мы не любим животных. От них блохи и шерсть. 

— От моей собаки ни того, ни другого не будет. И к вам она забегать тоже не станет, даже если попытаетесь подманить ее едой. 

Собака гавкнула, явно не согласная с последним доводом. За едой она готова была бежать даже на кухню миссис Дурслей. 

— А двор? — спросила Петуния. — А мой сад? 

— А что с ними такое? 

— Вам же придется выгуливать собаку! 

— Видишь ли, — стряхивая с себя лапы друга, ответил Джеймс, — Бродягу не нужно выгуливать. А наоборот, только запирать. 

Пес укоризненно рыкнул и забился в угол под кресло. Лег, обиженно прикрывая глаза лапой. 

— Надеюсь, здесь только пес? Или еще кто-нибудь есть? 

— Из домашних животных? Никого, уверяю тебя, — улыбнулся Джеймс. 

Он чуть не оговорился и не произнес «обычных животных» вместо «домашних». 

— Значит, никого? — обрадовалась Петуния, собака больше ее не беспокоила. 

— Никого, — подтвердил Поттер. 

«Кроме оленя и оборотня в полнолуния, — мысленно добавил он и еще раз улыбнулся, — а они — не домашние!» 

**Три**

Петуния собиралась клюнуть мужа в щеку, провожая на работу, когда заметила на ограде полосатую кошку. Миссис Дурслей холодно взглянула на нее, надеясь, что полосатая тварь все поймет и уйдет прочь, но кошка осталась возмутительно невозмутимой. 

— Брысь! — махнул портфелем Дурслей, и кошка в ответ строго посмотрела на него. Вернону даже показалось, что на солнце блеснули очки. 

— Он же обещал только собаку! — выпалила Петуния и закричала во все свои легкие: — По-о-о-ттер!!! 

И зря, потому как оказалось, что Джеймс Поттер давно стоял за ее спиной. Не мог же он появиться ниоткуда, так ведь? 

— Что случилось? — спросил он. 

— Это твоя кошка? — трясясь от злости, спросила Петуния. 

Джеймс подошел ближе. 

— Нет, у меня только собака. Но я ее знаю. Это очень воспитанная кошка. 

«В отличие от кое-кого», — привычно договорил он про себя, нечеловеческой силой воли сдерживаясь, чтобы вслух не ляпнуть лишнего. 

— Знаешь? Очень воспитанная? — задохнулся от возмущения Вернон. 

— Да, соседская кошка, мы вчера познакомились, — с вдохновением врал Джеймс, — она мне сказала, что ее зовут Минерва. 

— Сказала? — поразился Вернон. 

— Кошку? Минерва? — не поверила Петуния. 

— Да, а что тут такого? Кошки очень умные, а Минерва у греков была богиней мудрости, — Джеймс похлопал себя по плечу и, дождавшись кивка кошки, аккуратно поднял ее и посадил на плечо. 

— Ты… Ты хочешь ее внести в дом? — возмутилась Петуния. Она только вчера провела генеральную уборку. 

— Хочу познакомить с Гарри и Бродягой. Уверен, Минерва будет в восторге! Особенно от Бродяги. 

— Кошка в восторге? — прохрипел Дурслей. — У нормальных животных не бывает эмоций! 

— Вернон, тебе давно пора расширять кругозор, — ответил Джеймс и исчез, как сквозь землю провалившись. 

— Надеюсь, он не притащит в дом слона, — проговорил Дурслей, а Петуния промолчала. Так как слишком хорошо представила слона у себя на кухне.


	4. Четвертый такт

**Раз**

Мародеры завтракали, когда Джеймс появился в гостиной с кошкой на плече. За едой в Дырявый котел выпало идти Ремусу, и он успел прошмыгнуть во время проводов Дурслея на работу. 

На столе стоял кувшин с молоком, огромная тарелка с хлопьями, апельсиновый джем, масло и овсяное печенье. Люпин выбрал здоровую еду. Бродяга, забив на здоровье и Люпина, уплетал бутерброды с мясом, которые непонятно откуда стащил, а Гарри развозил кашу из молока и хлопьев. Перепачкался сам, вымазал Ремуса и Бродягу не обидел. Впрочем, последних это не смущало. Бродяга как поедал бутерброды, так и продолжал ими заниматься, а Ремус пил утренний чай. 

— Меня не дождались, — вздохнул Джеймс и повернулся к кошке: — Минерва, позавтракаете с нами? Печенье точно свежее. 

Кошка кивнула и спрыгнула с гостеприимного плеча. Гарри закричал: «Угу!», во все глаза глядя, как вместо кошки появляется ведьма в изумрудной мантии и черной шляпе. 

Пес, ластясь, радостно кинулся к ней, Гарри улыбался, Люпин вежливо привстал, еле уловимым движением ликвидируя беспорядок на столе. 

— Доброе утро, профессор Макгонагалл. 

— Доброе утро, Люпин. Поттер, вижу, вы завели собаку. 

— Да как вам сказать... — замялся Джеймс, не желая врать. 

На глазах у Гарри произошло второе за утро чудо: собака подалась вверх, вытягиваясь и превращаясь в крестного — Сириуса Блэка. 

— Блэк, — потрясенно проговорила Минерва Макгонагалл. 

— Прошу вас, — Сириус галантно подал ей стул, а Люпин налил чаю. 

— Вы анимаг! Незарегистрированный! 

— Ну вот, Бродяга, — Джеймс плюхнулся на свой стул рядом с Гарри, — ты все испортил. 

— Мне, конечно, лестно, что мой лучший ученик зашел в области трансфигурации несколько дальше школьной программы, но это же опасно! Без всякого наблюдения! 

— Профессор, но ведь все уже в прошлом. Мы умели превращаться еще до того, как сдали СОВ. Стали бы мы ждать, скажете тоже. 

— Мы? До СОВ? — слабым голос повторила Минерва. — И вы, Поттер, тоже? 

— И я тоже, каюсь. 

— Покажите! 

— Э-э-э… боюсь, это несколько неудобно, профессор. 

— Почему? — удивился Люпин. — Комната большая. Если немного отодвинуть диван с креслом к стенке… 

— Оп-ля! — Сириус в два счета расчистил пространство. — Твой выход, Сохатый! 

— Если вы просите, — Джеймс вышел из-за стола, подмигнул сыну… И… 

— Надеюсь, он не превратится во льва, — только и успела пробормотать профессор, когда перед ней оказался олень с прекрасными ветвистыми рогами. 

— Великолепно, Поттер! — оценила Минерва ученика. — Настоящий олень. 

Гарри не оценил исчезновение папы и нахмурился, поэтому Джеймс был вынужден срочно возвращаться в человеческий облик. 

— Люпин? 

Ремус покачал головой. 

— Нет, я не анимаг. Зато Питер... 

— Питер? Питер Петтигрю? — ахнула Минерва. — Но я не находила у него никаких талантов к превращениям. 

— И уже не найдете, — ответил Сириус. 

— Мы ему помогали, и зря… — проговорил Ремус. А Джеймс, Джеймс промолчал. 

— Поттер, — взволнованно заговорила Минерва, — мне очень жаль, что… 

— Мне тоже, — довольно резко перебил ее Джеймс, причем таким тоном, что стало ясно: он сожалел только о том, что остался жив, тогда как Лили — нет. 

— Джеймс, — еще тише произнесла Минерва, — я все утро наблюдала за магглами… И рада, что у мальчика остались вы, что его не отдали им. 

— Спасибо, профессор, — поспешно проговорил Поттер. Поддерживать разговор он явно не желал. 

— Вы не собираетесь регистрироваться в министерстве? — сменила тему Минерва, пытаясь незаметно достать платок и промокнуть глаза. 

— Если только Питер нас не выдаст, — ответил Сириус. 

— Но Дамблдор пообещал, что не выдаст, — добавил Ремус. 

— Незарегистрированная анимагия — наше преимущество. Не хочется врагам давать на руки такой козырь, — сказал Джеймс. 

— Возможно, вы правы, — согласилась Минерва и, наконец, улыбнулась. Глазами. 

Ее ученики стали анимагами. Значит, она не зря работает в школе. 

**Два**

— Я могу добраться до Питера, — заявил Сириус, когда профессор Макгонагалл ушла. 

— Как? — спросили Джеймс и Ремус. 

— Под видом Бродяги, конечно. Доплыву до острова… — и Блэк мечтательно замолчал. 

Друзья долго ждали продолжения, но не дождались. 

— А дальше? — спросил Люпин. 

— А что дальше? Дальше я его найду, возьму в зубы и к вам. 

— А дементоры? — спросил Джеймс. 

— А что дементоры? 

— Думаешь, они не почуют тебя? 

— Да пусть чуют, сколько хотят! 

— Очень рискованно, — ляпнул Ремус и тут же пожалел об этом, так как у Сириуса загорелись глаза. 

— Это невозможно, — добавил огня Джеймс. 

— Я пошел. Одна нога там, другая здесь... 

— Не надо… 

— Потом все мне скажете… 

Джеймс подошел вплотную к другу, положил руку на плечо: 

— Постой. 

— Что такое? 

— Я всю ночь думал. 

— Неужели? Ночью обычно спят, Сохатый. 

— Я все ночь думал о Питере, о том, что он предал нас… 

Люпин боялся пошелохнуться, затих и Гарри, словно чувствуя что-то важное. 

— Я думал о возмездии и решил… 

Сириус тоже замер. Джеймс мог слышать, как гулко отсчитывает доли секунд сердце друга. 

— Я решил, — продолжил Джеймс, — что лишить его жизни — значит избавить от совести и осознания, чего он натворил. 

— И предоставить ему шанс, — глухо проговорил Сириус. 

— И предоставить шанс, — подтвердил Джеймс. 

— Он тебе его не предоставил! Да и убить милосердней! — договорив, Сириус понял, что ни за какой крысой он не пойдет. 

Тишину вновь прервал Джеймс. 

— Пусть живет, — подытожил он таким тоном, что никто не подумал дальше спорить с ним. — Пусть живет. Как может. Слышать о нем больше не желаю. 

— Аминь, — тихо пробормотал Сириус. 

**Три**

— Что это такое?! — кричал на улице Дурслей. 

— Опять! — засмеялся Джеймс, не думая спускаться вниз. — Когда у меня остановятся все часы, я не пропаду, по крайней мере, дважды в сутки: когда этот толстяк уходит на работу и когда он с нее возвращается. 

— Что ему не нравится на этот раз? — удивился Ремус. 

— Думаю, мой мотоцикл, — ответил Сириус. 

— Ты оставил его перед домом? — не поверил Ремус. 

— А что, по-твоему, я должен был его сюда тащить? 

— Ты неисправим! 

— Неисправим этот Дурслей, — отозвался Сириус. — Смотрите, с каким упорством он надрывается. 

— Интересно, когда ему надоест драть горло? — хмыкнул Джеймс. 

— Ставлю на пятнадцать минут, — заявил Сириус. 

— Порой мне кажется, — заговорил Джеймс, — что Дамблдор специально придумал кровную защиту, лишь бы я здесь поселился. 

— Для чего? — удивился Ремус. 

— Чтобы я был в тонусе и не скатывался в депрессию. 

— С директора станется обеспечить и не такой курорт, — согласился Блэк. 

— Идет! — предупредил чуткий Люпин. 

— Что это такое?! — с порога проорал багровый от гнева и подъема по лестнице Вернон. 

— Одышка, — спокойно ответил Джеймс, падая на пол и принимаясь отжиматься. — Ты, Вернон, совсем не занимаешься физическими упражнениями. А зря. Слышал о гиподинамии? 

— В вашем возрасте и так себя запустить, — покачал головой Ремус. 

— А ты почти наш ровесник, — добавил Сириус. 

— Вот Петуния молодец, — добавил Джеймс, продолжая отжиматься. — Такая стройная. Бери пример с жены. 

— Прекратите! Прекратите обсуждать меня и мою жену. И ответьте, что там такое на улице! 

Джеймс легко повернулся и встал, не помогая себе руками. Дурслей отметил, что Поттер даже не вспотел, а лишь слегка разрумянился. 

Вот значит как. 

Вернон непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. 

— На улице мой мотоцикл, — сказал Джеймс, наступая на Дурслея. — И если он тебе не мешает, то останется там. Ведь он тебе не мешает? 

— Это неприлично! 

— Брось, что неприличного в мотоцикле? Вот твоя машина — другое дело. 

— А что моя машина? 

— Она очень и очень не представительского вида. 

— Мистер! 

— Но мы ведь можем прийти к компромиссу? Тебе машину, мне мотоцикл? 

Было видно, как Вернон просчитывает различные варианты, пытаясь извлечь максимум выгоды. 

— Почему вы не сделаете его невидимым? 

— Потому, — сказал Блэк, — что от этого он не пропадет с улицы. 

— Об него запросто кто-нибудь споткнется, — вставил Ремус. 

— Ты сам, например, — любезно произнес Джеймс. 

— Я подумаю, — буркнул Вернон и поспешил скрыться. После разговора с этими чокнутыми у него начинала раскалываться голова. Вот и сейчас тоже. В нее никак не вмещались все эти чудеса и ненормальности. 

— Чего это ты выдал мой мотоцикл за свой? — поинтересовался Сириус. — Не то чтобы я против, просто интересно. 

— Ремус объяснит, — отмахнулся Джеймс. 

Люпин не отказался: 

— Сириус, скажи, что подумает Дурслей, если проснется и увидит твой мотоцикл? 

— И что же? 

— Что либо ты никуда не уезжал, либо только что приехал. 

— Да, действительно… я как-то не подумал о такой мелочи, — сконфуженно признался Сириус. 

— В этом весь ты, — вздохнул Люпин. — Никогда не думаешь о мелочах. 

— А зачем? Когда есть ты? 

И Мародеры засмеялись. 

— Нет, Альбус точно все это подстроил, — повторил Джеймс.


	5. Пятый такт

**Раз**

— Вернон!!! — возмущению Петунии не было предела. Три часа ночи. И муж хлебает в столовой бренди, купленное к приезду Мардж. 

— Туни, дорогая, я немного — от потрясения. 

— От потрясения? 

— Да. Представляешь, подхожу к холодильнику джем доесть, смотрю в окно. А там олень. 

— Кто? 

— Олень. 

— Олень? 

— Олень. Настоящий. С рогами. 

— Ну-ну! 

— Я сразу понял, что это наш ненормальный постоялец снова принялся за штучки старые. Я давно подозревал, что он неспроста затих, год ничего слышно не было. 

— Вернон, да он уже спит, наверняка… 

— Как же, спит. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, что такое маленький ребенок, и как с ним устаешь. 

— Ты разве устаешь, Туни? Что такое сидеть с детьми? Отдых. 

Петуния промолчала, всем своим обиженным видом показывая, что руководить компаний по производству сверл — вот где отдых. Вернон не заметил. 

— Вижу оленя. Думаю, сейчас я как выйду, как… 

— И? 

— Вышел, олень оказался диким. Двинул меня копытом и исчез. 

— Вернон, — устало произнесла Петуния, — сколько раз тебе говорить, что есть на ночь вредно. От этого снятся кошмары. 

— Если ты мне не веришь, то я завтра же утром куплю дробовик и подстрелю тебе это чертово животное. Что ты тогда скажешь? 

— Что ты разбудишь Дадли. 

— А то, что олень ходил по твоим розам? 

— Как это по розам? 

Петуния выскочила на улицу. 

В бледном свете полной луны были хорошо видны ухоженные клумбы, по которым не ступала ни нога человека, ни копыто животного. Нога Вернона была не в счет. Почти… 

— И пить тоже на ночь вредно, — мстительно рявкнула Петуния, отбирая бутылку. 

— Это все постоялец… 

— С этого дня ты на ночной диете. Или даже на ночном голодании. 

— Туни… 

— Идем спать. Немедленно. 

**Два**

— Вернон, что ты там делаешь? 

— Ничего, Туни… 

— Опять ешь? 

— Нет. Охочусь. 

— Удачной охоты, милый, — пошутила Петуния. 

Однако Дурсль был как никогда серьезен. Он уже полчаса наблюдал из окна кухни за тем, как Джеймс с сыном и собакой гулял вокруг дома. Дробовик в его руке ждал своего часа. 

Час наступил в половине девятого. Со стороны улицы раздался резкий хлопок, и пальцы Вернона непроизвольно дернулись, спуская курок. 

Отдача швырнула его вниз болью в плече. И он не увидел, как молниеносно Джеймс отпрыгнул в сторону, а пес повалил его с Гарри на газон, сминая траву. Не увидел, как из воздуха появился невозмутимый старик с белой бородой, а дробь, вместо того, чтобы поразить его, взмыла вверх и распустилась разноцветными брызгами. 

Зато он услышал голос старика: 

— Фейерверк? По какому поводу, друзья мои? Рады меня видеть? 

Вернон выглянул в окно. Собака куда-то пропала, видимо, струсила и удрала, зато на улице стоял друг постояльца, неприятный и кошмарный тип, сразу видно, что преступный и опасный. Одним словом — ненормальный. 

— Не мы, — ответил он, — а они. 

И мотнул головой в сторону окна кухни. 

Вернон похолодел. 

Но старик улыбнулся. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Дурслей. Я знал, что вы не такой уж плохой и невежливый, каким кажетесь на первый взгляд. 

Вернону на столь сомнительный комплимент ничего не оставалось делать, как захлопнуть окно. 

— Что там такое, дорогой? — крикнула Петуния. 

— Соседи смотрят телевизор. 

— Ужасные стали снимать фильмы. Шумные и ненормальные. 

Когда Вернон обернулся к окну — на лужайке никого не было. 

**Три**

— Вы все еще думаете, что здесь безопасно? — с возмущением спросил Джеймс у Дамблдора. 

— Честно говоря, — признался директор, — когда я их вижу, то думаю, что ошибся адресом. 

— А когда их вижу я, — вставил Сириус, — во мне просыпается кровь предков. Начинаю понимать возможные причины такого отношения. 

— Даже не верится, что эти люди — родственники Лили, — горько заметил Джеймс. 

— Разве они не забавные? — спросил Сириус. — Гарри вон салют понравился. 

— А что произошло вообще? Вы аппарировали, Вернон выстрелил… Почему у него получился фейерверк? 

— Ты успел крикнуть «Протего». 

— Серьезно? — удивился Джеймс. 

— И спас меня, — добавил Дамблдор. 

— Это я погорячился. 

— С моей стороны было невежливо аппарировать рядом с домом, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Да и вы, наверное, чем-то спровоцировали его. А ведь я просил… 

— Вчера было полнолуние, вот мы и прогулялись… Кто же знал, что он не спит. 

— А я ведь говорил, что нужно стереть ему память. 

— Мы и так наложили «Конфудус». Теперь ему мерещится олень. 

— Вы гуляли здесь? Около дома? — нахмурился Альбус. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Джеймс, — около дома Люпина. Недолго. А потом вернулись сюда. 

— На мотоцикле, — добавил Сириус. — Как магглы. 

— Как магглы? — улыбнулся Альбус. — А мотоцикл летел или катился по земле? 

Мародеры виновато переглянулись. 

— Все ясно, — вздохнул директор и повторил: — А ведь я просил. 

— Альбус, так я совсем разучусь колдовать, — пожаловался Джеймс. — Мне скучно. 

— Ничего, скоро у мальчика начнет пробуждаться магия, вот тогда тебе будет не скучно. 

Никто из взрослых не заметил, что двухлетний Гарри играет с парящими в воздухе ключами зажигания мотоцикла.


	6. Шестой такт

**Раз**

— Ты уверен, что магглы поймут «победу»? — Рем с сомнением взглянул на Джеймса. 

— «Чистую победу»! — поправил друга Сириус. 

— Спасибо, уточнение существенное. И, конечно, меняет все дело. 

— А что ты предлагаешь еще ему подарить? — спросил Джеймс. 

— Что-нибудь менее опасное. 

— Рем, — вмешался Джеймс, — разумеется, я возьму детскую метлу. Для малышей от семи до одиннадцати лет. 

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что Гарри не будет осторожен, и его заметят магглы. Но с учетом твоего дополнения: Гарри пять лет! 

— Да брось! — отмахнулся Сириус. — Гарри уже в годик летал на метле, так что в пять — «победа» будет в самый раз. 

Люпин многозначительно промолчал. 

— А что ты предлагаешь ему подарить? — спросил Джеймс с заметным раздражением. — Может, безопасные сказки миссис Блоксам? 

— Есть хорошие наборы юного колдуна и полезные книги, — невозмутимо ответил Люпин. 

— О, я их прекрасно помню! — воскликнул Сириус. — Те самые, которые мне хотелось выкинуть, не распаковывая. Гарри будет очень и очень рад. 

— Тогда, может, домашнее животное? Самый полезный подарок для детей. Учит ответственности и гуманности. 

— Угу. С учетом огромного волкодава, кошки, порой заходящей в гости, и сов — еще одно домашнее животное Дурслеев несказанно обрадует. И кое-чему точно научит. 

— Можно купить что-то незаметное. Например, жабу или... 

— ... мантикору... — фыркнул Сириус. 

— Дракона! — обрадовался Джеймс. — Сразу большого дракона. 

— Очень незаметный зверь, — развеселился Сириус. — Понимаю магглов: лучше верить, что их не существует, и не замечать, чем задумываться, а что с ними делать? 

— Вечно вы все передергиваете! — вздохнул Ремус. 

Джеймс, не слушая друзей, мечтательно продолжил: 

— Я бы посадил его на входе в гостиную, чтобы он непрошеных гостей встречал... 

— С ума сошел! — ахнул от восторга Сириус. Такая идея еще ему не приходила в голову. 

— Зато кузен Гарри научился бы хорошим манерам, например, стучать и ждать разрешения, прежде чем ввалиться в комнату. 

— Зачем? — спросил Люпин. — Тебе он так мешает? 

— Как это так? Вчера этот слон сломал железную дорогу, потому что споткнулся о паровозик. 

— Ничего страшного. 

— Ничего страшного? Ты бы попытался успокоить двух ревущих мальчишек и орущую Петунию, тоже бы стал мечтать о сидящем на пороге драконе. 

Ремус не нашелся с ответом, поэтому Джеймс с видом победителя вышел из магазина с метлой под мышкой. 

**Два**

— Кажется, у наших любимых магглов гости, — выдал очевидное Джеймс. Они стояли в прихожей и, во-первых, видели новый женский плащ, который Петунии был бы велик, во-вторых, слышали густой низкий голос. 

Что самое неприятное, для Дурслеев, Мародеры слышали и то, что говорил этот голос. 

— Значит, этого мальчишку растишь ты, Вернон? Да, тебе его отец дает денег, но всему есть предел! 

— Тише, Мардж, — неприятным голосом предостерегла свояченицу Петуния. 

— Да, Мардж, расскажи лучше, как твои собачки поживают. Как Ревун себя чувствует? 

— Он умер, и не переводи тему, Вернон, веди себя как мужчина, потребуй, чтобы они удалились из дома. 

— Маньяк убил сестру Туни, и теперь она в опасности. Свояк нас охраняет. 

— Вот как? А что делает полиция? 

— Полицию лучше не вмешивать, сама понимаешь. 

— Нет, не понимаю. Пока этот глупый мальчишка обижает Дадли, вы позволяете себя дурить сказками о маньяке. Откуда вы узнали о нем? Вам ваши квартиранты рассказали? 

— В общем-то, да. 

— Уверена, что в полиции никто ни сном, ни духом. А эта, как ее, Петуния?.. 

— Лили, — совсем без выражения произнесла миссис Дурслей. 

— Лили, — повторила Мардж, — небось, под руку пьяному мужу подвернулась... 

— Джеймс! — только и успел крикнуть Люпин, пытаясь схватить друга за рукав. 

— Смотрите! Этот мальчишка смотрит на подарки Дадли, он хочет их украсть! Ах ты, негодный воришка, да я тебе за это сейчас всыплю, если тебя отец плохо воспитывает... 

Мардж занесла палку, мальчик удивленно смотрел на нее, не думая сжиматься в комок — верный признак того, что его ни разу не наказывали, как вдруг... 

Около нее из ниоткуда возник, безусловно, безумный отец мальчика, всем маньякам маньяк, щелкнул пальцами и произнес с чувством: 

— Эванеско! 

Трость в руке Мардж испарилась. Вот только рука сжимала твердое дерево и вдруг — ничего. 

Мардж разжала кулак и с удивлением взглянула на пустую ладонь. 

— Папа! — обрадовался Гарри, кидаясь к Джеймсу. 

Дурслеи замерли, даже Дадли. 

— Никогда, никогда не смей поднимать на него руку, — тихо, но с нажимом проговорил Джеймс, — иначе... 

Мардж не прониклась: 

— Иначе что? 

— Забудешь дорогу сюда. 

— Послушай, ты, — вмешался Вернон, — это моя сестра... 

— Не догадаться сложно. Сочувствую, Петуния. 

— Ну у тебя и родня, дорогая. Что сестра... 

— Еще одно слово... 

— Мардж, не надо, — еще раз повторила Петуния, лишь раззадоривая ее. 

— А что? Ты сама рассказывала Вернону, что твоя сестрица убежала из дома, связалась со шпаной и дала себя убить. 

Джеймс достал палочку. 

— Превращу в таракана и с удовольствием посмотрю, как его прихлопнет Дадли, — пообещал он то ли Мардж, то ли Дурслеям. 

Мардж опешила, а Дурслеи с ужасом переглянулись. Не дождавшись ответа, Джеймс аппарировал вместе с сыном. 

**Три**

Вернон, опомнившись, выскочил в прихожую и столкнулся с Сириусом и Ремом. 

— Уймите своего дружка! 

— Видите ли, Джеймс очень любил Лили. И с вашей стороны некрасиво говорить о ней что-то дурное. 

— Ни ты, ни твоя сестра в подметки не годитесь Лили, — не дал и слова вставить Вернону на поучения друга Сириус. 

— Что?!! 

— Тише, — заявил Ремус, — ведь доведете до беды. Зачем будить спящего дракона? 

— Убьет, и мы не остановим, — добавил Сириус. 

— Ему нельзя меня трогать, — опомнился Вернон, — Я слышал, как ваш чокнутый старик говорил об этом. Его посадят в вашу тюрьму. Он не посмеет. 

— Если узнают, то да... — Люпин сделал ударение на первой части своей фразы. Вернон побледнел. 

А после слов Сириуса — сильней: 

— Если узнают, то мы вину возьмем на себя. 

— А Джеймс останется здесь с вашей женой и вашим сыном, — добил Ремус. 

Аргумент подействовал лучше всего. Дурслей выскочил из прихожей, как черт из табакерки. А Сириус с уважением взглянул на Люпина. 

— Порой, Рем, ты меня приятно удивляешь. Не ожидал. 

— Этот маггл будит во мне зверя. Потом, кстати, очень неприятно и совесть гложет. До очередной его выходки. Самое убийственное, что его ничто не берет. 

— Да, педагогические методы, которые иногда ты успешно применяешь к Гарри, Джеймсу и ко мне, здесь не срабатывают. Поэтому только и остается: спускать зверя с поводка. 

— Почему это не срабатывают? — возмутился Ремус. — Очень даже срабатывают. Точно так же как все твои авантюры. 

— Непредсказуемо? — уточнил Сириус. 

— Почему? — хмыкнул Люпин. — Предсказуемо. Очень даже предсказуемо плохо. 

Сириус фыркнул: 

— Пошли наверх, острить будешь там. Если получится. 

— А что будем делать с Джеймсом? 

Блэк махнул рукой. Что тут можно поделать? 

— Прикидываться, что ничего не произошло, полагаю. Так он быстрее придет в себя. 

Люпин вздохнул: 

— Устроили Гарри праздник, называется, сделали сюрприз. 

— Просто больше не стоит всем сразу отлучаться из дома. Метлу мог бы и я купить. 

— Зная тебя, можно только предположить, что это была бы за метла! 

— Самая быстрая, самая лучшая, самая профессиональная. Не для ребенка, а для чемпиона высшей лиги. Чего уж тут предполагать? — сказал Джеймс, появившись на верхней ступеньке. И друзья вздохнули с облегчением: обошлось. Джеймс вздохнул тоже: даже от сочувствия друзей порой устаешь, а иногда хочется без ободряющих фраз светло-светло погрустить о прошлом.


	7. Седьмой такт

**Раз**

— Опять шумят, — вздохнул Люпин, отрываясь от «Пророка». Джеймс с утра пропал. Ушел за подарком сыну — и все, как в воду канул. Сириус только собрался его искать, как началось… 

Со стороны улицы доносился собачий визг и выкрики Мардж. 

— Не нравятся мне ее визиты, — признался Сириус. 

— Не вмешивайся, магия Гарри и так их пугает. 

— Я как Бродяга, — Сириус прыгнул в окно, на ходу превращаясь в огромного пса. 

Люпин не смог дочитать статью «Десять лет миру», потому что собачий визг перешел в натуральный ультразвук. Ремус еще раз вздохнул и выглянул в окно. 

— Что тут такое… оу…о… 

Договорить ему не удалось, потому что он увидел, во-первых, дерево, на котором сидел Гарри. Во-вторых, Бродягу под деревом — он делал вид, что собирается перекусить очередным бульдогом сестры Вернона. И кислых Дурслеев, пытающихся оттащить от дерева истошно вопившую Мардж, которая стремилась поколотить Бродягу. Довершал картину смеявшийся Дадли. 

— Сейчас я прогоню его, а ты, скверный мальчишка, будешь до ужина сидеть на дереве, пока Рваклер не простит тебя! Наступить ему на хвост! 

— Я нечаянно, — говорил Гарри. 

— Не ври! Ты специально. И собаку свою натравил. Я сейчас задам ей! — кричала Мардж, размахивая палкой. Вернон повис на левой руке сестры, Петуния на правой — что для Мардж не было уж такой помехой. Она изловчилась и стеганула волкодава. Тот взвыл и выпустил бульдога. 

— Нельзя обижать Бродягу, — возмутился с дерева Гарри, и Мардж взмыла вверх, как воздушный шарик. 

— Нет! — вскричал Вернон. — Чудес не бывает! Не бывает! 

Люпин опомнился и быстро с помощью палочки спустил Мардж и Гарри на землю. Бульдог обрадовался и попытался вцепиться Гарри в лодыжку, но Бродяга успел раньше вцепиться зубами в мелкого, по сравнению с собой, песика. 

— Остался год, и он уедет в школу, — пробормотала Петуния в полуобморочном состоянии. — Год. 

— Что случилось? — возле дома аппарировал Джеймс. 

— Ничего! — дружно крикнули все, и даже Рваклер завилял хвостом, несмотря на сомкнутые вокруг шеи челюсти Бродяги. 

— Мы играем, — добавил Вернон. 

— Да? — удивился Джеймс. 

— Да, мы, наконец-то, все вместе подружились, — пролепетала Петуния. — Вон Рваклер с Бродягой. Гарри с Дадли. 

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Джеймс. — А на праздничный ужин придете? 

Фальшивые улыбки слиняли с лиц Дурслеев. 

— Я так и думал, — отозвался Джеймс. — Бродяга, Гарри, домой, — позвал он, и в первую очередь с облегчением вздохнул Рваклер. Он очень хорошо уяснил, что под ноги мальчишкам лезть не стоит. 

**Два**

— Что там? — зевнул Сириус. 

Дом опустел: Гарри отправился в Хогвартс, Дадли тоже уехал в частную школу. Стало скучно и тихо. С Дурслями Мародеры не пересекались, в мире тоже ничего не происходило. Поэтому сова, которая прилетела к Джеймсу, заинтересовала и остальных. К тому же Сохатый уже дважды перечитал послание. 

— Не тяни! Что там такое? 

— Меня! Вызывает! В Школу! Директор!!! 

— Второго сентября? — обеспокоенно спросил Люпин. — Что-то с Гарри не то? 

— Гарри в порядке, хоть и наказан. 

— Наказан? — восхитился Сириус. — Еще даже нет полудня! 

— Для меня открыт камин… 

— Я с тобой! 

— И я! 

— Нет, оставайтесь тут, я быстро, — Джеймс подошел к камину, подмигнул колдографии Лили (в ответ она покраснела) и был таков. 

Вернулся он, когда уже смеркалось, а Мародеры успели поругаться, помириться и даже помочь Петунии прогнать коммивояжера. У Джеймса под левым глазом расползалось фиолетовое пятно, а от самого разило огневиски. 

— Однако! — прокомментировал Люпин и сотворил миску со льдом. 

— Спасибо, — Джеймс плюхнулся на диван, позволяя Ремусу сделать примочку, — но мадам Помфри обещала, что завтра все будет нормально. 

— Это ты так с Альбусом поговорил? — фыркнул Сириус. 

— Нет, конечно. Со Снейпом. 

— Со Снейпом? 

— А вы не знали? Он преподает зелья. 

— Да?! — удивлению Мародеров не было пределов. 

— Уже лет десять. Вроде бы. 

— Рассказывай! — потребовал Сириус. — Ему, надеюсь, хуже. 

— Ты сомневаешься во мне? Третья кружка Огдена на брудершафт его, кажется, добила. 

— Что-о-о-о?!! — у Сириуса от таких новостей, кажется, пропал голос. 

— Давай с начала, — предложил Ремус. 

— Давай, — легко согласился Джеймс. — Значит, вываливаюсь я из камина Альбуса, а в кабинете кроме директора — Снейп. Я его не заметил и спрашиваю, что Гарри отколол в первый день учебы. Дамблдор не успел открыть рта, как я узнал от Снейпа много интересного о себе, о вас и о падающих фруктах. 

— О чем? — поразился Сириус. 

— О яблоках. Что они недалеко от яблони падают, — пояснил Джеймс. 

— А-а-а-а… 

— Дальше! 

— Дальше? Когда монолог закончился, Дамблдор спросил у Снейпа, что из всего сказанного могли слышать ученики, и не поэтому ли Гарри обозвал того Сопливусом. Хотя этот паршивец не признался и завел свою волынку про яблоню, все стало предельно понятно. Поэтому директор решил слинять. 

— Как это слинять? — ахнул Ремус. 

— А вот так. Сказал, что оставляет нас наедине, мол, выяснить отношения, и свалил. Наедине! Ха! А портреты? Которые давали советы каждому и делали ставки. Твой предок, Бродяга, долго колебался за кого болеть: за слизеринца или дальнего родственника, поэтому был рад ничьей. А уже когда мы прикончили бутылку виски, рад был и Альбус. 

— Не может быть! — не поверил Сириус. — Ты подружился с Сопливусом! 

— А что делать? Переводить Гарри в другую школу? Я все-таки не мальчишка, а взрослый. Отец. И должен идти на поводу у разума. 

— Пить со Снейпом — ты называешь идти на поводу у разума? — ввернул Сириус и получил от Джеймса диванной подушкой по голове. Дальше говорить членораздельно они не могли, так как были очень заняты. 

— Взрослые, — укоризненно вздохнул Ремус, глядя на друзей, устроивших бой на подушках. 

**Три**

Поттер рассерженно вышагивал по кабинету Макгонагалл, в то время как Альбус стоял возле камина. Блики пламени падали на его очки—полумесяцы, и, несмотря на обескураженный вид, глаза у него блестели. 

— Альбус, — говорил Поттер, — когда вы устроили полосу препятствий с призом в виде Волдеморта в голове бедняги–преподавателя, я отругал Гарри, что он полез туда вообще и пошел на поводу у вас. Но василиск! Василиск! 

— Увы, кто же знал… 

— Кто знал? — возмутился Джеймс. — Вы же говорите на серпентарго и не услышали огромную змею? Не увидели вход в Тайную комнату? Второкурсники догадались, а вы нет? 

— Видишь ли, взрослые пользуются всеми своими знаниями и не могут поверить, что все окажется настолько банальным. Никто из нас не думал о живом монстре, каждый считал, что в школе пробудился немыслимый ужас, созданный злым гением Салазара. А детям проще уловить суть, не впадая в оцепенение перед авторитетами. 

Джеймс хмыкнул. Не представлял он Альбуса, впадающего в трепет перед «древними» чародеями. 

— Возможно, но вы же выставили патрули непосредственно около входа в Тайную комнату? И утверждаете, что не знали? А как же могли пропустить неработающий кран со змейкой? 

Альбус подошел к столу. Хорошо, что окровавленный меч унесли, иначе разговор вышел бы совсем не конструктивным. 

— Честно говоря, — признался директор, — я предполагал, что кран не простой, но мне опять же в голову не пришло, что он открывался простым паролем. В то время как мы перебрали достаточное количество сложных вариантов. 

— Но когда на помощь детям полетел ваш домашний питомец, неужели вы не насторожились? 

— Джеймс, Фоукс так часто куда-то летает… 

— С шляпой Гриффиндора? Я вам не верю. 

Как все знакомо — только что директор разговаривал с Поттером–младшим. Мнение, что он всемогущ и всеведущ, и смешило, и порой утомляло. 

— Наделять меня чудесным знанием обо всем, что творится в школе, да еще и до того, как событие произошло, свойственно первокурсникам, но ты-то Джеймс — взрослый. Я не знал о вашей анимагии, даже не догадывался… 

— Бросьте. Догадывались, конечно. 

— Джеймс, василиск не самое страшное, с чем встретился Гарри в Тайной комнате. 

— Вот как? Что же может быть страшнее? 

— Молодой Волдеморт, конечно, в виде ожившего воспоминания. 

— Значит, — Джеймс внезапно почувствовал слабость, — это не бред, вызванный укусом твари. Это было на самом деле. И позволили этому случиться именно вы? 

— Я? — удивился Дамблдор. 

— Ну а кто же? Если в школу можно протащить любой темномагический предмет? Замечательно! 

— Ты, конечно, прав, но пойми, никто не застрахован… — начал объяснять директор, но Джеймс его перебил: 

— Кого вы растите из моего сына? Супергероя? 

— Джеймс, Гарри уже вырос, и он сам принимает решения… 

— Которые вы ему усердно подсовываете! 

Дамблдор вздохнул. 

— Видимо, пришла пора серьезно поговорить… Как бы мне ни хотелось отложить разговор… 

— Не тяните кота за хвост. Говорите или я пойду. 

— И заберешь Гарри? 

— Мало того, мы наконец-то съедем от магглов. 

— Но защита! 

— Что эта за защита, когда у вас в Хогвартсе ползают василиски? 

— Джеймс, — тихо позвал собеседника Альбуса, приняв решение, — как ты думаешь, почему Гарри выжил в ночь нападения? 

Поттер, который не мог усидеть на месте, замер и пожал плечами: 

— Потому что Лили пожертвовала собой. 

— Правильно. И еще потому, что часть души Волдеморта откололась и поселилась в мальчике. 

— Хоркрукс? — севшим голосом спросил Джеймс. — В живом существе? 

— Думаю, да. И дневник тоже был хоркруксом, который Гарри уничтожил. 

Джеймс ошеломленно сел на подоконник. 

— Если Волдеморт вернется, то защита — единственное, что спасет Гарри, — добавил Дамблдор. 

— А если не вернется? 

— Прости? 

— А если Волдеморт не вернется? 

— Маловероятно. 

— Почему же? Хоркрукс уничтожен. 

— Полагаю, что он не один. 

— Тогда надо выяснить, сколько их, и все уничтожить, — заявил Джеймс. — И обязательно дать Волдеморту знать, чтобы боялся сюда сунуться. 

— А Гарри? 

— А что Гарри? Так понимаю, если сосуд уничтожить, то осколок души тоже погибает. Или я не прав? 

— Ты хочешь убить сына? — не поверил Альбус. 

— Мерлин упаси! Нет! — возмутился Джеймс. — Как вы могли такое подумать! 

— Но пока он жив, Волдеморт будет существовать в виде духа в Албании. 

— Скажите, директор, а вам он мешает? В виде албанского духа? Мне — нет. 

Альбус смотрел на Джеймса, как будто у того выросли две головы. 

— Знаешь, — наконец, заговорил он, — у меня были планы, но твоя идея… гм… неожиданная, Никакой войны, мир… 

— Замечательная идея, не находите? 

— А Албания? 

— А что Албания? Где она, и где Англия? И если албанцам нравятся мятежные духи, которые не хочется изгонять — их проблемы. 

— Хм… 

— Поймите меня правильно, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы сын часто проводил времени у мадам Помфри. И даже не из-за квиддича. 

Перекладывать ответственность на мальчика, когда Волдеморт, пожалуй, головная боль всего магического общества, и если грамотно провести кампанию, то… 

Дамблдор понял, что у него рождается новый план… 

— Не могу обещать, — заканчивая разговор, произнес он, — мальчишки есть мальчишки — вспомни себя в этом возрасте, но постараюсь. 

— Можете собрать всю старую гвардию, чтобы быстрее уничтожить все волдеморовские хоркруксы. 

— Ну что ж, собирай Орден, Джеймс. 

**Вместо эпилога**

Все жили долго и счастливо. Дух Волдеморта в Албании, Мародеры в Англии, Дурслеи в своем снова небольшом домике на Прайвет драйв, Питер в Азкабане. 

Во время уничтожения хоркруксов ~~ни один Дамблдор~~ никто не пострадал. Сам Гарри жил до 139 лет, и шрам его не тревожил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внеконкурсный фик написан на Последний Бал Сириуса Блэка. Тур II . Бегущий по лезвию бритвы. Вальс: А. Петров "Берегись автомобиля"  
> Спасибо за игру команде Sirius B и Мэвис Клэр.


End file.
